


beautiful mind, beautiful thinking

by noona96n



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, M/M, Mind Games, Murder, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Psychology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: Hannibal/Hello Monster AUSpecial agent-turned-lecturer JB is mostly stable, with the Rubik's cube and the ring and Youngjae. Then Yugyeom requests a visit from him and JB feels like his life is no longer his own again.HAITUSin the middle of having the plot reorganized and thought-through because my unloyal ass jumped ships...





	beautiful mind, beautiful thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I literally got into GOT7 like 2 days ago and like i've had this AU plotted out about a year already and it was meant for EXO but then I got into GOT7 and I just think that it fits so well with them??? And i'm so so inspired and so hyped to write this AU. So yeah, here I am; writing this Hannibal/Hello Monster AU for GOT7 and for EXO. Lol, I honestly don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore.
> 
> Also, I feel so guilty using this AU for two stories involving 2 different group; but I swear they're only similar at the beginning. But if people are uncomfortable with it, i'll clean up my act and delete them or at least one of them or something.

eunoia _noun_

a well mind;  
beautiful thinking  
(a rarely used medical term referring to a state of normal mental health)

 

 

1.  
  


  
Jaebum returns to his office to find Jackson sitting in front of his desk and twisting his prized Rubik’s cube around. He smiles fondly as he walks up to the younger male and ruffles his hair. Jaebum's actually genuinely happy that Jackson comes over to visit.

Ever since he left the Forensic Department for real and took up his duty as a lecturer full time, Jaebum feels too lonely. And at times, the gap in his heart is too big and the betrayal still feels too raw and too fresh for him to handle. The heartache is too tangible and too close and more times than not Jaebum drinks himself to sleep. So really, Jackson visiting is quite literally the best. Better than any healing therapy sessions he has attended. Plus, it makes him feel like he's still family to them even though all sense of familiarity were lost.

So Jaebum pats Jackson's head one last time before he puts the bags away and sits down. He's halfway through reading the first student's essay when the cube inside Jackson's stills. Jaebum looks up, to see Jackson all tensed and pale. Hus fingers are gripping the cube too hard and Jaebum wonders if it'll break under that much pressure. He'd be terribly upset if it does so Jaebum extends his hand and gestures for Jackson to give the cube back.  
Jackson's finger still holds onto the cube too tightly and Jaebum knows it's going to break so he asks again, this time verbally, his voice cracking on the edge, "Jackson, please."

The younger male looks at him, expression pinched, but he eventually gives up the Rubik’s cube. Jaebum thanks him with a smile and when he glances down he can see that the cube is solved. It hasn't been solved in a long time because no matter how many time he twists and turns the cube always remain as a maze of colors and confusion. He has no heads for solving Rubik’s cube, Jaebum knows this because Jinyoung said it to him repeatedly with a coy smile on his face before he put his hands on Jaebum's and twisted twisted twisted until the cube was solved.

"Hyung," Jackson starts softly, gently, like Jaebum's going to shatter any minute now. He swallows, exhales, and looks at Jaebum with a determined expression and says "hyung, Yugyeom wants to speak with you."

 

-

 

To say that Jaebum reacts poorly is an understatement. He basically jumps over the desk and gets physically violent with Jackson before he realizes his errors and scrambles off the younger male. Jackson groans and touches the back of his hand to the few cuts on his face. The limb comes away bloody and Jacksons groans again like he’s annoyed rather than hurt. Jaebum's frown deepens and he looks away in guilt. Yugyeom always has an exceptional skill when it comes to bringing the worse out of Jaebum.

Jackson staggers on his feet for a moment and Jaebum reaches out to stabilize him. The younger man smiles at him appreciatively but Jaebum can see that his nose is broken and there's blood trickling down onto his lips. He mumbles “Lemme get you to the infirmary.”

Jackson pauses mid-step and turns to him, one of his hand is covering his nose and his voice comes out weirdly when he replies “Hyung, it’s fine really I can get there myself.”

To that, Jaebum instantly answers “Jackson please, it’s the least I can do.”  
There’s a long pause as Jackson chews on his bottom lips thoughtfully. But then Jackson only says tiredly after a while “Hyung, please. It’s really fine. I can get there by myself.”

Jaebum knows when he is not wanted so he lets Jackson walk out that door and he turns to gather his scattered supplies in some semblance of gathering his composure. He ends up wrecking more of his stuff rather than fixing anything.

 

-

 

That evening, his doorbell rings and Jaebum opens his door to find Youngjae standing outside his apartment with a huge pack of take-outs. The younger man turns to look at him and says “I heard about what happened with Jackson.” In lieu of a greeting and barges in.

Jaebum closes the door in defeat and follows Youngjae into the living to find him setting the food onto the coffee table. He turns off the TV and turns to Jaebum “Get the champagne flutes hyung.” And Jaebum obeys as Youngjae rearranges the sofa so that they are facing each other across the coffee table.

Youngyae waves him over with a nod as he pops open a bottle of white wine when he sees Jaebum lurking around the kitchen’s island. He grabs the flutes and pours them a glass each and sits down comfortably on the sofa. Youngjae looks at Jaebum expectantly and gestures toward the sofa across him with his champagne flute. He smiles comfortably and says “Hyung, sit down and tell me what happened.”

Jaebum finds himself taking a seat and pouring his heart out to Youngjae yet again.

 

-

 

The next morning, Jaebum sees Bambam waiting right outside his office with a stern expression first thing in the morning. It's a weird expression on Bambam's face. He used to be such a happy person, always smiling and cracking jokes along with Jackson and introducing the team to the latest meme. Now his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes and his eyebrows are usually set into a perpetual frown. None of their smiles ever seem sincere ever since then though, Jaebum thinks bitterly as he comes to a stop in front of Bambam. He puts on his best cheery voice and smiles lightly before mumbling a soft "Hey."  
Bambam nods at him, his movement jerky at best and Jaebum knows shit's going to happen and he hasn't even had breakfast yet. He vaguely regrets not letting Youngjae stayed over last night to cook him breakfast.

As soon as both of them is inside the privacy of Jaebum's office, Bambam gets into Jaebum's personal space immediately. He's right in Jaebum's face and he suddenly feels stuffy and has difficulty breathing. Bambam's expression is too hard, too stern, like he's angry; like he has a volcano under his skin and ready to erupt any minute now.

"Hyung," Bambam starts, his voice is rough and scratchy and Jaebum wonders when did Bambam become so manly and mature. The younger male continues angrily "Hyung, I get that it's difficult but what the fuck? Jackson-hyung has multiple fucking cuts from your ring on his face and a bruise the size of your fist on his lower jaw."

Jaebum briefly looks down to his hands and his eyes land on the ring he wears on his ring finger. It's the black diamond on white platinum ring that he gave Jinyoung as a birthday present. It never quite fit Jinyoung's finger so he always wore it as a pendant around his neck and told Jaebum that wearing it close to his heart reminds him of the love that Jaebum has for him. It was awfully romantic. It is ultimately Jaebum's downfall. So, he swipes a thumb quickly over the ring and feels the cold metal on his skin then he says "It's not my ring, it's Jinyoung's."

Bambam growls in frustration and steps back, his expression is that of disbelief and Jaebum suddenly feels guilty. The younger male breaths once, twice, three times before he turns to face Jaebum and tells him "Hyung, look I know it's difficult-" Jaebum makes a strangled noise at the back of his throat and Bambam swallows guiltily. He continues "I did it, Jackson-hyung did it, hell even Mark-hyung did it. But he just doesn't fucking say anything. He wants to talk to hyung, so just-"

A pause, then "He's-was my best friend hyung, I sat with him for hours and he just won't fucking say anything else. He just wants to talk to you, so just-" Another pause, this time Bambam is clearly struggling to find words then the younger man continues with strains "Jinyoung-hyung was-is important to all of us, so please just consider because Yugyeom won't tell us anything until you speak with him."

Jaebum is confused now. Why is Bambam referring to Jinyoung in the present tense? He cocks his head to the side, his hands come together and his fingers twists the band in its place. Bambam follows the movement of his hand to see the ring on his finger and he lets out a sigh. He looks up again after a long while and apologizes "I'm sorry for the outburst hyung."

And then Bambam's out the door before Jaebum can ask why he just referred to Jinyoung in present tense. But Jaebum is too angry, too insulted, too haywire to follow Bambam out that door.

He calls Youngjae instead.

 

-


End file.
